Question: $ (-345.6 \div -6) \div -0.8 $
Solution: $ = -345.6 \div (-6 \times -0.8)$ $ = -345.6 \div 4.8$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }48\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div48={0}\text{ or }48\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }48\text{ go into }{34}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${34}\div48={0}\text{ or }48\times{0} = {0}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }48\text{ go into }{345}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${345}\div48={7}\text{ or }48\times{7} = {336}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }48\text{ go into }{96}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${96}\div48={2}\text{ or }48\times{2} = {96}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-345.6 \div 4.8 = -72$